A Lonely Night
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: jou is kicked out one night after yet another beating and is wandering the streets when kaiba sees him and pulls over. kaiba takes him home to heal him, but what more will happen? jouxkaiba. epilogue added
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jounochi is trying to deal with his father, when he is kicked out one night (for no reason)

**Okay, I really needed a break. My brain is like, dying. And I was starting to feel that my stories are no longer just-for-fun anymore; they're more of an obligation. Do you know what I mean?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Warnings: M-rated, yaoi (boy on boy action), lemon, sadness, child beating, angst, kaiba-joey (kaiba-jounochi), long oneshot (my longest chapter EVER!). **

**Summary: Jou is kicked out one night after a beating and is wandering the streets when Kaiba sees him and pulls over. Kaiba takes him home to heal him, but what more will happen (as if you don't know)?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

A LONELY NIGHT

A broken bottle thrown at him, many punches to the face and abdomen, kicks to the head. All in all, a pretty typical night for Jounochi Katsuya when his father was very drunk.

But that made it no less painful.

"_Get outta here, you lazy piece of crap!_" the elder Jounochi screamed, the poor excuse for a father.

Jou knew not to fight back or disobey, but instead grabbed the bag he kept ready for such events and ran out the door, into a shimmering rain. Jou loved the rain—it was so very beautiful—but he also hated it, for that made it harder to stay warm on the nights when he was kicked out, nights that were increasingly more frequent as he grew older.

Jou pulled a poncho from the large army bag and slid it on, doing his best to stay dry and warm.

And he kept on trekking.

He was looking for a place to sleep. He was too poor to rent a hotel, and anyway didn't want them asking about his injuries. The reason Jou was always fighting was so that the sight of him injured would be no surprise. He didn't want to explain about his father, about the beatings, about how he'd broken his arm or cut his face or sprained his ankle. It was too much trouble. And so, he fought. His father didn't notice, so it wasn't like it mattered.

So, a hotel being out of the question, Jou went through a list in his head of alleys he'd previously camped in, searching for the closest, safest, driest.

_Great_, he realized. His best option was ten miles away. He had a lot of walking to do.

He picked up the pace a little, and so did the rain. Jou wished he had a hood; his poncho was really more of a windbreaker, and a cheap one at that.

A few cars sped by, splashing Jou when they went through puddles. He flinched away, but did not stop.

He heard another car engine close behind him—an expensive one, if he just went by sound. Jou edged closer the storefront walls in an attempt to get less wet from the splash.

But there was none. Instead, he heard an engine idling beside him.

And a familiar voice called, in that condescending tone it had, "Hey, mutt! What the hell are you doing taking a walk in this weather?"

Jou turned automatically at the voice and looked into the face of Kaiba Seto. Jou wished he hadn't looked—for now he'd have to talk to Kaiba and Kaiba would undoubtedly see Jou's recent injuries—but too late now.

A flicker of surprise—and anger?—disappeared from Kaiba's face as soon as it showed.

"Get in." This time the voice was not condescending, but just a command, like the command of a loving parent telling its child for the thirtieth time to take out the trash. A simple statement. No emotion, save a little annoyance.

"Why would I get in a car with you, ya dumbass dragon freak?" Jou rebutted, confused by Kaiba's facial expression—one that made him look like he wanted to murder somebody who was far away from here.

"Just get in, mutt." Kaiba threw open the door and scooted over, waiting. Jou, embarrassed by his wounds, began to walk again.

He heard Kaiba grunt behind him from pure aggravation, but hoped the rich boy would forget the blonde.

He had no such luck.

Next Jou knew, he was being dragged by the arm and shoved into the fancy limo, the door slammed behind him.

"Wha-what the hell?!"

"Drive," the brunette told his driver. The car zoomed off, presumably toward the Kaiba mansion.

"Dammit, Kaiba, this is kidnapping!"

"Oh, what are you going to do, press charges? Not like I couldn't buy my way out."

Jou knew he had a very valid point and decided to sulk instead of answer.

After a few moments of nothing but the rain picking up to a pound, Kaiba again spoke.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothin'," was the immediate response.

"Then why are you wandering the streets in the rain?"

"…I felt like it. I like the rain."

"Why do you have a bag, then?"

"…I…thought I might…go see Yugi…and spend the night."

"Sure, keep lying, that'll make me shut up." His tone was sarcastic, and he rolled his eyes, but he did quiet, and stay quiet until they arrived at the mansion.

The driver stopped right at the porch and waited while the boys got out, then sped off to park.

"What the hell? Why am I here?" Jou asked, wanting just to get to his alley with all his hobo "friends.

Kaiba wordlessly opened the door and walked quickly, leaving the puppy no choice but to follow or soak in the rain. Since he could already feel a cold coming on, he chose the former.

The millionaire stopped in the mudroom in back and ordered two female servants to care for the other boy, who was, by now, dripping and shivering. They hurried off and returned quickly with a change of clothes and some towels and cold medicine. They unceremoniously stripped the blonde, taking his bag, and dried him off, while the master of the house sipped coffee and prepared a cup for the other.

The girls re-clothed Jou, including new underwear (a time during which Kaiba was busy turned the other way making coffee). They forced some meds down his throat and swept away his damp bag, ne'er returning, not even at Jou's protests.

"Here. Drink." Kaiba shoved the hot drink in the boy's hand, who hesitated before sipping cautiously. The blue-eyed boy led the chocolate-eyed boy to an elevator, then to a luxurious bedroom, where awaited a nurse with an extensive first aid kit.

"Please, sir, sit," the girl said, in a soft but authoritative voice. Jou did so, and just as the girl opened the white box, Kaiba ordered her out.

"Ah…Kaiba-sam—"

"Do I pay you to talk back to me? Go!" The poor girl shuffled out, leaving the box and the boys.

Kaiba picked up a damp rag and reached for Jou, who jerked back and said, "_What_ are you doing?"

"I'm bandaging you, now hold still." Kaiba gripped Jou's arm, which had been badly bruised. Jou grunted in pain. Kaiba loosened his grip and held the injured boy instead by the collar, insuring he could care for him.

The rich boy dabbed the wet cloth at the other's cuts on his face, hands, and neck. It stung a bit, but Jou bit bag a hiss.

When done with that, Kaiba began to apply healing salve to the now-clean cuts.

"Er…Kaiba…what're you doin'?" Jou asked awkwardly.

"Nursing you, stupid."

"Well, yeah, obviously, but…why?"

"Because you're injured."

"So? Why does that affect you?"

"Just shut up and obey."

Jou did.

For a moment.

The next words out of his lips were: "What are those girls doing with my bag?"

"Drying it and cleaning the contents. A wet, dirty bag is useless."

"Oh."

Another moment of silence, which was, this time, broken by Kaiba.

"What happened to you?" His voice sounded almost…concerned? Nah, it was just that Jou was tired and his ears were playing tricks.

"Nothing important. It's no big deal," Jou said in a tone that would have dismissed the subject, if it were anyone but Kaiba.

But it _was_ Kaiba, and so he didn't drop it.

"Just tell me. I'll be better able to fix you up if I know the cause." This was such a blatant lie that any normal person would see through it, but Jou was just too gullible. "Did you fall down the stairs? Get in a fight?"

"…Sort of a fight."

"How do you 'sort of' get in a fight?"

"A…one-sided fight, I guess you'd call it."

"Who with?"

"Nobody."

"Oh, for god's sake. You know I'll just keep asking until you tell me."

Jou paused, unsure, then decided Kaiba was right. In a quiet voice, as if he were talking to the cause of his wounds, he said, "My father."

Kaiba paused, shocked, angry, and now comprehending. No wonder Jou was always fighting—he didn't want the sight of him injured to be strange. And his face showed those emotions, especially the anger, but Jou's face was downcast in embarrassment and he did not see. Jou only noticed Kaiba's reaction when his grip on the boy's collar tightened.

"Er…Kaiba? You all right?"

"I'm fine," he said in a tight voice.

"Really, it's no big deal. This happens to a lot of kids."

"That's not the point."

"Ow!" hissed the puppy when Kaiba touched a wound with too much brutality.

"Sorry." Kaiba's fingers eased up and glided like feathers over Jou's skin. It left tingling sensations where their skin made contact, and neither could explain to himself why.

Kaiba gently put bandages on Jou's cuts and bruises. While he was bandaging one, his hand rested against the blonde's chest. It left more of those weird tingles, but Kaiba's hand was also resting on a wound that the rich boy hadn't seen. It was a particularly bad one, one that had been reopened multiple times, and again tonight when his father had kicked his stomach.

"_Agh!_" Jou lurched back, away from the stinging pain. Kaiba leant forward and asked about Jou's screaming, who explained about the extra wound.

"Fool, why didn't you tell me before?" Kaiba stretched out his hands and grabbed the hem of Jou's plain white tee, pulling it gently but quickly over the boy's head.

"Wha-wha-what the hell?!"

"I have to see your injury. Calm down." Jou did, though his heart was going a thousand kilos a minute.

Kaiba's nimble fingers skimmed the wound, now trickling blood, and sized it up. "This is an old wound, reopened multiple times, with various methods—kicks, knives, other sharp objects. What happened?"

"Just what you said. A favourite target for my dad."

Kaiba shut his eyes tightly, trying to contain his anger. After several moments, he reopened his eyes and continued with Jou's fix-up.

"So, are you like…a doctor or something? You seem to know a lot about this stuff," Jou commented after a moment of silence.

"Yes. I have a degree in general medicine, as well. I double-majored in business and law, and minored in medicine. I graduated college when I was sixteen."

"What were you doing in high school, then, back when Atemu first came out?"

"Boredom. But I'm glad I went." Kaiba looked up through his lashes at Jou with such an odd look that it gave the blonde pleasant cold chills.

"W-Why?"

Kaiba stood up, looking down at Jou now, and leant slowly in until their noses were but a few inches apart. Jou froze while Kaiba's whispered breath rolled over his face, intoxicating him with its scent.

"Because I met you."

Jou couldn't understand these words. They were too good to be true. Could Kaiba mean that he like Jou? Surely not, and absolutely not in the same way Jou like him.

Jou was unable to move or speak. He sat there, like a deer in the headlights.

Kaiba stayed there only a moment, to let the words linger, before he knelt again to finish bandaging Jou's upper right abs.

He finished quickly, and Jou had finally processed the rich boy's words.

"What…did you mean…by that?"

"You don't know?"

Jou shook his head, pink rising to his cheeks for missing an apparently obvious meaning.

Kaiba smirked and leant in close again. "Shall I show you?"

He did not wait for an answer, but grabbed Jou's head with strong hands and crushed their lips together. Jou struggled, hard, shocked and taken aback by the unorthodox action. Kaiba held him still and kept their still lips in contact. But then his instincts and heart took over, and Jou responded by moving his lips around Kaiba's. This pleased Señor Richpants, who used his lips to open the blonde's. Jou put up no resistance.

Kaiba thrust his tongue into Jou's mouth without warning or permission, but Jou did not mind. He tickled the brunette's tongue with his own, and the two sensitive muscles battled for dominance, a fight that was won by the dragon.

Jou's already open shirt was ripped off and thrown to the floor. The blonde was shocked into a statuesque state, but it was broken with a flick of the brunette's tongue and the boy unbuttoned with quick but quivering hands the CEO's crisp, blue shirt.

Kaiba broke for air, earning an innocently erotic whimper of discontent from Jou, pulled him to a standing position, and shoved him onto the bed which was fit for a king. Kaiba descended on the puppy's neck, sucking and biting and licking. He kissed and love-bit his way from Jou's throat, down, over his prominent collarbone, onto his pecs, while his hands worked with the blonde's jeans button and zipper.

Jou gasped as Kaiba's hot fingers brushed his boxers as the jeans were peeled open. Kaiba smirked and continued his tongue's journey downward. His lips closed over the dog's left nipple, sucking and biting with explicit, experienced talent. His hands were otherwise occupied, one pinching and playing with the right nipple, while the other slid into a certain pair of Clifford boxers to find a stiff muscle. Kaiba was an incredible multi-tasker, second only to Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, who could draw with one hand and write a backwards letter-note with the other.

Jou writhed in antagonizing pleasure, his hands knotting in the thick brown hair, causing Kaiba to smile—but just the writhing was not near enough for the CEO. He needed noise, screaming.

Kaiba grabbed the upright member in his hand tightly, and Jou bit his lip to quiet a moan.

"Why won't you scream for me?" Kaiba demanded, getting angry.

"I…don't want…to be heard," he panted.

"Fool. No one else is on this floor. Scream."

"What about…Mo…kuba?"

"Asleep on the floor below. _Scream_."

"Ser…servants?"

"They're paid to stay out of my business. _Now scream, dammit!_" Kaiba rubbed his thumb against Jou's head, and he was satisfied: Jou released a loud moan and thrust his hips up.

Kaiba relished the sound for a moment before holding Jou's hips down. "Don't be hasty, pup."

"Nnnn…Kaiba," grunted the hasty pup, begging for release.

Kaiba pulled Jou's pants down tantalizingly slowly, brushing the knees and ankles, and threw them at the nearby window. Anyone who saw it might think there was a fight going on and that the dark shape that flashed violently before the window was a victim. But no one did, and no one would.

The CEO flicked his tongue at the delinquent's tip, causing another, louder moan. His fingers played with Jou's balls while his tongue did amazing work, licking, sucking, occasionally biting. Kaiba was an amazing administrator.

Jou lifted his hips, wanting his whole self to be inside Kaiba's mouth, wanting that warm wetness all around him, but the rich boy would not allow that. Kaiba's hands moved to the blonde's hips and held them down with gentle force, leaving Jou's balls abandoned.

"Nnn!" he complained, implying he wanted Kaiba's hand on his balls again.

"I can't hold you down and play with you at the same time. It's one or the other." Jou used all his might to keep his hips firmly against the bedsheet, so that his balls would be properly attended.

"Aaahhh…K-Kaibaaaa…I'm gonna—" But he climaxed before he could finish, screaming, exploding all over Kaiba's mouth, tongue, and neck. The CEO lapped it all up, not wasting a single drop of that disgusting seed.

"Mmm…" he smirked. Jou was panting beneath him, shocked and pleased by this turn of events.

Kaiba gave the boy a few moments to catch his breath, kissing him gently across the chest.

Then he sat up sharply and grabbed Katsuya's wrists. "Flip over." Jou's eyes went the size of dinner platters. Was he really going to do this? Oral was one thing, but…and besides, Jou was…would Kaiba care? Would Kaiba not want someone so…someone like….

But he didn't get to worry for long, for Kaiba grew bored of waiting and flipped Jou over onto his stomach.

"…Unless you want me to stop," he whispered into the uke's ear.

"NO!!" he cried before he was able to control himself. Kaiba chuckled and threw his pants away in less than three seconds flat—it made Jou wonder just how many times Kaiba had done this. Which, if anyone were to ask, Kiaba would smirk the smirk that marked the guilty, basically putting up a flashing neon sign saying "too many to count, so take that bitch".

Jou felt his butt muscles being tickled, pinched, and squeezed by those butterfly hands, and it sent shivers up his spine and made him go hard again.

"Mm, soft _and_ toned," Kaiba cooed. "You must spend a lot of time running to tone your ass. I like it."

Now Jou's face was red and his manhood was even more boned, especially after Kaiba flicked his tongue over the protruding bones above the butt.

Then Jou's eyes went big and began to water, and his hands clutched the bed, and he grunted in such discomfort that it was almost pain. The reason? The experienced dragon had inserted a finger without warning into the opening.

"Hm? What was that for? You're not a _virgin_, are you?"

"N-No!"

"Ah! You are! I'm your first!" Though Kaiba was meanly teasing, this fact made him ecstatically happy.

"Shut up, asshole!"

"Oh, don't do that or I won't help you." The finger was still inside the virgin, who was growing used to it just as it was pulled slowly out.

"Wha—?" But Kaiba was back in a moment, spreading ample KY jelly over his fingers, member, and Jou's entrance.

"Since you're a virgin, we need gel," he explained emotionlessly.

Then the finger was back. And, after a moment of adjusting and sliding, it was two. Then three. And Jou was really starting to like this, excruciatingly painful as it was.

The fingers slid in and out, in and out, spreading apart to stretch the opening. Kaiba was having fun, hearing the pained and happy moans from his koi.

But he could wait no longer. His member was hard, and he needed Jou around him, _now_.

The fingers escaped and Kaiba's manhood was positioned at the entrance to the virginal flesh.

"Katsuya…are you sure about this?"

Kaiba's tenderness shocked the blonde, as well as the use of his first name, but he nodded and said, "Yes. Go on," in the kind of voice that was meant to be innocent but came out as a needy moan.

Kaiba slowly penetrated the blonde, who gritted his teeth in pain. Kaiba slowly went in and out, trying not to go so fast as to rip Jou's skin (pain, much?).

After a few moments of getting used to it, Jou found that he kind of liked it.

"Mmm…Kai…"

The rich boy needed no more incentive and went faster posthaste. In and out, faster and faster. He was re-angling himself to try and find that spot that would _really_ get Jou going.

There! He'd found it, knowing he had by the sharp gasp and sudden tense from Jou's body.

"Do you like that?" he hissed.

Jou's response was to clutch Kaiba's ass closer, shoving his huge…ego…farther in, and moan loudly.

"Mmm, Seto! Mooore!" When, the two boys wondered, had they gotten on a first-name basis with each other? Not that either particularly objected or cared…it was just so random and sudden.

After a few more minutes, Kaiba released into Jou's rear and Jou released (again) on the sheets. They lay, panting, on the soiled linens, holding each other gently but with a seriousness only the in-love felt.

"We…should get you to a…hospital," Kaiba panted, gingerly brushing the wrappings on the abdominal wound that had _again_ reopened.

"I'll be…fine. Just some ban…dages."

They fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, the last words being a simultaneous, breathy: "I love you."


	2. Epilogue

**Hello, darlings. I'm still on hiatus for **_**The Summer of Their Lives**_**, but due to a recent review from alk, I decided to write this. Here's to you, alk. Thanks for the good review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

EPILOGUE

Early the next morning, barely after sunrise, Kaiba woke and dressed in his usual fashion, leaving his sweet uke to slumber. He wrote a note and tied it loosely round Jou's penis, then instructed his servants to take the boy to the hospital as soon as he awoke, willingly or not.

And then, he set off.

He took his limo across town and parked a block away from his destination and walked the rest of the way. Up the stairs to the appropriate apartment. He didn't bother knocking, only stood back and kicked the door open.

"Hey! What the fuck!" a very drowsy voice mumbled, objecting to the sudden, loud noise.

"Are you Jounochi?" Kaiba stated, more than asked, in his ice-cold voice.

"Who the hell are you? Get outta here!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Kaiba strode up to the man, who was slumped on the couch. He grabbed the man by his shirt, which had traces of vomit and saliva all down the front, and threw him across the room. Kaiba stalked across the room and kicked the so-called father in the gut until he was spouting blood.

"Don't you ever touch Katsuya again, or you won't live to see another day."

Jounochi senior only coughed in response.

"Goodbye, Jounochi," Kaiba said, smirking in that way that killed puppies, and vacated the premises.

He couldn't wait to see his koi again.

**Sorry it was so short, but I hope you liked it!**


End file.
